Out of Reach
by advienne
Summary: BeastBoy is tried of being bossed around by Raven, Will he have to show her that he is the one is charge? Starfire is tried of Robin not seeing her like she does him, Will Starfire have to find the courage to go to him or is Robin starting to make the mov
1. Out of Reach

"I can't believe you actually thought it would be a good idea to keep that thing as a pet." Raven yelled in frustration. "You are always doing the dumbest things Beast Boy!" With that, she left the living room.

Beast Boy sat on the couch rethinking Raven's words, "Dude I can't believe I let her say that to me! I am not dumb! She is just a stupid..."

"She's a stupid what, Beast Boy." Robin appeared with Starfire at his side.

"Grrrr! I hate the way she talks to me. I'm not some little kid she can kick around."

"What will you do to make her see that she has done wrong to you, Beast Boy?" Starfire asked, innocently blinking her green eyes.

Without answering the alien's question, the green teenager stalked to Raven's room.

Raven picked up a book with a black velvet cover, "Just what I was looking for." She had just started the wonderful novel that morning.

As she sat on her downy bed, a gust of wind ruffled her sheets. "Huh?" looking up, Raven saw Beast Boy standing in the archway of her door.

"Um, can I help you Beast Boy?" she asked raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"You are going to learn to respect me."

Before Raven could question the insane boy, he had morphed into a wolf and had her flat on her stomach.

"Beast Boy what the..." the sorcerer's words stopped when she felt fangs pierce her skin. As she tried to moved, Beast Boy sank his teeth in deeper growling as he did this.

After awhile Raven was able to move herself onto all fours. "Look," she breathed deep, "I'm sorry, you don't have to go and tear my body apart." She waited for him to give some response.

Suddenly Raven saw Beast Boy's normal hands on either side of her and he let up his fangs, as his mouth was still in wolf form.

"You are not better than me. Do you understand Raven? I am more dominating than you and I know that because you submitted to me just now." The young girl gasped as she felt him lick the wound he had caused. "You will never speak to me like that ever again. The green titian member raised back his head and again bit down on Raven's shoulder.

It was then that Raven felt she had to leave, "Beast Boy let me go! Let me go!" She wiggled and twisted beneath him. However, in her attempt to escape she found that he was not only trying to teach her respect for him, but put her in her place in the animal kingdom as a female.

"Raven" he glowed as felt her backside rub him in a sensual manner. However, it was not to be intended.

"Why did he not answer me?" Starfire looked to Robin.

"I don't know must be on a mission of respect." the young boy smiled, as he walked to the couch. To his surprise, Starfire came and sat right next to him.

"Do I respect you Robin?" she asked, not breaking eye contact.

"Hmm... I think you are a wonderful person and you listen to whatever you are told to do. And you don't back talk." Robin leaned back a bit as if trying to slide out of the uncomfortable situation.

"Oh Robin you are too wonderful to say such things!" the young girl wrapped her arms about the young boy. "Thank you Robin." she whispered, as she nuzzled his neck.

The heat rose to Robin's cheeks and Starfire saw this, "Robin is something the matter, you are most pink and hot." the alien stroked her hand across his face. "Have I said something wrong to make you this way?"

"No!" he squeaked, "No, you have done nothing wrong I just am getting a little hot. So I think I will go outside for awhile." He started to get off the couch, until he saw her face. It was full of disappointment as if he had rejected her in some way.

Sitting back down, Robin cupped her face, "I just need a little air." With that being said, Robin kissed her on the cheek. "So I'll be going now, talk to you later Starfire." He said in one breath as he bolted for the door.

Starfire raised her hand to her cheek as her green eyes shined with tears of joy. "Oh Robin."

Meanwhile, Robin stood outside the door, "I just need a little air, GRR! How stupid I must have sounded! Why couldn't I just say it?" He slapped his forehead and discouragingly went to the roof.

A/N: Ok...so I don't know if I will keep going with this story, because I was just winging it. So...yeah... review! Thx !


	2. Helpless

Beast boy began to loose his grip and let go of Raven.

"Beast Boy what the hell was that all about?" the green titan, turned back into his human form.

"Don't disrespect me again Raven!" he shouted. Pushing the grey skinned titan against the wall of her room, "If you do it again I swear, I will do worse to you."

"B…B…Beast Boy I'm sorry." Raven breathed out heavily in a frighten manner. Beast Boy then brought his head closer to her shoulder and began to lick it as a dog tending a wound.

"Stop this Beast Boy!" Raven shouted.

"I don't want to." With that, he grounded his lower body into Raven's earning a gasp from her, which only encouraged the teenage boy.

Then suddenly Raven closed her eyes as soon as she saw Beast Boy's fist come slamming into the wall.

"Ugh! I can't be in here!" With that, the boy left.

Raven slid to the floor confused of his actions and her own, "What that hell was that?"

Meanwhile Beast Boy went running down the hall…

"Ouch Beast Boy do watch where you are heading. You almost made me collide with the floor." Starfire stood rubbing her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Starfire I didn't see you there. But have you seen Robin I kinda need to talk to him." Beast Boy asked.

"He told me he needed some fresh air I would believe that he would be out on the roof. " Starfire bowed her head and floated down the hall.

"Thanks," the green teen titan yelled, heading for the roof.

"Raven?" a gentle knock came from the door. "Raven may I have a word with you?"

The door slid open, "What?"

"Oh my! You are bleeding badly were you attacked?" Starfire's eyes suddenly beamed highlighter green. "I shall help you!"

"No, no, Starfire I wasn't attacked…well not in the way you think I was." Raven moved aside to let the alien in her room.

"Then please Raven tell me of your story of what caused this to happen."

"I don't really want to talk about it." The sorcerer sat on her bed.

"Please I may be of some assistants." Starfire sat next to her, and took hold of her hand.

"Well… it was weird… you know how Beast Boy and I got into a fight."

"Yes, I do recall this conflict." Starfire responded in concern.

"Are you serious Beast Boy?" Robin asked the green titan.

"Yes and I don't know what to do about it." he sighed in defeat.

"Well… um… I think you should stay in your room until this problem of yours goes away." Robin stood to leave then turned to say, "And stay away from Raven in the mean time."

"But dude I can't help it." Beast Boy hung his head low.

"Beast Boy you attacked Raven, we can't have you running around in this condition. I mean I can only imagine that it will get worse."

"But Robin dude…I need…ugh… I don't know, I just don't want to hurt her, but I can't help it." The leader of the teen titans saw tears forming in his fellow teammate.

"Beast Boy, I'm sorry, but you have to understand that you are dangerous right now. I don't want to risk another team mate's safety."

The green teenager then laughed, "It's funny that you would use the word mate."

"I'm serious, Beast Boy, you have to control yourself, or be locked up in your room."

"Dude so am I!"

Robin just walked to the door leading into the tower, "Just stay away from Raven."

A/N: I know the chapters are short and I am sorry for that, but um… to the author who took a spin off of my story good start please do keep up with the work, I am glad I could inspire you to write! I love writing so any writing makes me happy!! Well thx for reading and please tell me what you think!


	3. Actions Speak Louder Than Words

Raven wondered if she should tell Starfire what happened with Beast Boy, "Well after we got in that fight about him making stupid decisions well he… ummm…"

Starfire put her hand on Raven's, "It is alright friend you may tell me anything I will not judge you. I am here for you Raven." The alien blinked her huge green eyes.

"Well he just came in here to tell me to stop treating him like a kid." Raven looked away from Starfire, as she pulled her hand away. She just could not tell her. "I kind of what to be alone right now," Raven kept her face away from the other teen titan.

"I understand," Starfire gave a look of puzzlement, but tried to keep in under control. "I will let you be. Goodnight Raven." With that, Starfire left her friend.

Robin left Beast Boy on the roof to think over what he had order of him, "I can't believe this has happen I have to talk to Raven."

"Robin!" Starfire floated towards him. "Oh, Robin do you feel better now?"

"Uh? What do you mean?" the leader of the teen titans scratched his head in thought.

The alien dropped down onto the floor, "You said that you much need a fresh breath of the air. Do you not remember telling me this?" Starfire almost looked hurt by Robin not remembering.

"Oh, no I remember and yeah I did, but I had this talk with Beast Boy he is acting strange." Robin stopped talking suddenly not wanting to tell Starfire what they had discussed.

"Robin," Starfire moved closer to her leader.

"Yes, Starfire," Robin took in a deep breath and held it as she moved forward.

"Robin!" Cyborg appeared in the hallway, "I need to tell you that I'm going away for a couple of days."

The two split immediately, "Where are you heading off to Cyborg?" Robin asked.

"I'm off to go fix my computer chip." Cyborg smiled and picked up a few bags, "Check you guys later!" As quickly as he came, Cyborg left them.

Starfire looked at Robin, "Robin I was wondering if I could."

"I would love to talk to you right now Star, but I have to talk to Raven about something." Robin said cutting off his teammate.

"Oh," Starfire bowed her head in disappointment, "I understand I will talk to you later if you are not busy with talking to someone else. Would that be okay with you?"

Robin smiled, "Of course Star." With that, the team leader went to Raven's room.

Beast Boy entered the living room through the sliding doors to see Starfire sitting on the sofa.

"Hey Starfire, what are you doing?" Beast Boy came and sat next to the girl.

"I am waiting for Robin to finish with Raven." the alien looked away.

The green titan was suddenly up off the couch, "What do you mean 'finish'?"

"I mean Robin went into Raven's dwelling to have a talk with her, but he has been gone for a while now I'm afraid."

Beast Boy stormed out the room.

"Where are you in rush to Beast Boy?"

"I'm going to my room I can't take this."

Mean while in Raven's room….

"Raven I want to talk to you about something," Robin walked into the girl's room. "It's about Beast Boy."

"Beast Boy," the gray titan said nervously.

Robin sat on Raven's bed, "I know what happened, he told me, but I think you need to know why it happened."

The young girl began weep at his words, "I couldn't stop him and… and… Robin, I don't think that I wanted…" Raven fell back onto her bed crying as hard as she could.

"Raven, look I'm not here to judge you and Beast Boy is a great guy, but well the thing is what he did was not a real act of love. Well I don't know if he loves you or not, but Raven listen to me, Beast Boy is going through a serious problem right now."

Raven sat up controlling herself, "I'm sorry I don't know why I'm acting like this you know that I don't show my emotions, but…wait Beast Boy has a problem?"

The team leader moved closer to his teammate, "Raven the animal part of Beast Boy is going through mating season. This is where he is trying to find a mate and from what I'm guessing he has chosen you."

Raven wiped away her tears, "He chose me?"

"Yeah that is why he bit you and the reason why he has been acting this way towards you and I told him to stay away until this is over. I don't know how long a mating season is, but I want you to stay away from him, we don't know how dangerous he may be."

"Okay I understand Robin." Raven felt stupid for crying in front of her leader and friend, but was more confused at her own actions in almost confessing that she wanted Beast Boy to do that to her. "I'll stay away from him." the young girl smiled.

Robin smiled back, "Good now lets get this wound cleaned up." The young boy started to help Raven out of her cloak. "This looks like a pretty mean bit Raven I'm surprised you weren't crying from the pain when I walked in."

Her leotard was pulled off her shoulder exposing the gash, "I'm a tough girl."

On the other side of Raven's door stood Starfire unbeknownst to Robin and Raven, who had been waiting to talk to her leader for 40 minutes.

Starfire looked on at the couple sitting in front of her, they were smiling and talking, a deep pain ran through Starfire's heart. _I thought that he wanted to talk to me later, but guess that Robin must have wanted Raven's company far greater. What I fool I was._ The heart broken girl floated down the hall.

The alien felt something knock her to the ground, "I'm truly sorry for… Beast Boy I thought you went to your room to slumber."

"Starfire I need your help," pleaded the green teen titan.

"What may I do to assist you, my friend?" Starfire asked, but was answered with being pulled into the young teen's room.

"Thanks Robin for everything you are a good friend and I'll take your advise on Beast Boy." Raven waved goodbye to Robin as he walked out into the hallway.

As Robin made his way down the darken hall he heard a scream. With in minutes the teen leader stood in front of the door where the screams were coming from. Robin pressed his ear to the door to make out who was screaming.

"Oh, Beast Boy!" Starfire's voice echoed through the hallway and right into Robin's ear.

+

+

+

+

+

+

A/N: Okay I'm so sorry that I haven't been able to update more, but I have been sick. Also, I need ideas I have some, but I don't know if they are good enough. Sorry for the chapter being so short I will write more next time. Thx and review!


	4. The Beast

Starfire looked at her fellow teen hero, "But Beast Boy why did you want to hurt Raven?"

"Dude! I didn't want to hurt her, Star, I wanted to..." the young boy sighed in frustration. "I want her to want me and to be with me."

"I understand Beast Boy, but what you have done to her is not right. On my planet you would suffer greatly for what you have bestowed on Raven. Condemning her to be with only you, Beast Boy," Starfire placed her hand across her heart, "I would not wish that upon anyone. Everyone should be able to choose the one they will love."

"Why? Why is it so bad that Raven is with me?" Beast Boy yelled. "I was so happy when we became friends and then after that I was soon finding myself in love with her. And now you and Robin are telling me what a horrible person I am," the green titan slammed his fist into a near by wall.

"Oh Beast Boy, it is not right for Robin and I to say such things to you, but you must understand that we want what is best right now. You are undergoing a change at this moment and…" Beast Boy cut the young girl off, "Dude, I love her, I don't just want mate with her. That is why I chose her **to** be my mate." The green boy turned to Star, "I love her."

Robin heard to more mumbling behind Beast Boy's bedroom door, "What the hell is going on in there." Soon he heard nothing and decided now would be as good as any to get Starfire out of there.

However, before he could open the door himself, it slid open and there stood the alien.

"Star you said that you needed to talk to me. So let's talk." Robin voice was demanding as if he was upset with her.

"Yes, you are finished with your talking to Raven?" Starfire looked at him trying to cover up that she was depressed about finding that he may want to be with Raven.

"Yeah, I'm done." Robin took hold of Star's arm and led her out of Beast Boy's room, "Where do you want to talk?"

"Perhaps the living room would be best to have a discussion." With that, the two teen titans walked towards the living room.

There, Robin sat on the couch, "What did you need to talk about Starfire?" The young girl floated towards the window looking out into the dark night. Turning she spoke, "I have been thinking about what is happening to our dear friends and I wish to find some joy in their love and…"

"Love!" Robin yelled cutting her off, "You call that love Starfire, because I am sorry to say that that is not love. Beast Boy marked Raven to be with him and only him. What if she didn't want to be with him?" Robin held his head in his hands, "Its being selfish and that is not love, Star."

Starfire looked at him with tears in her eyes, "Beast Boy was right, who are we to stop his feelings for her! He told me that he loved her and I'm sorry Robin if you like her and want to be with her too, but you shouldn't tell our friend not to love because you like the same person!" The girl took a breath after her speech.

"Star I don't…."

"Because that is being selfish." The young alien talked over her friend. Robin watched Starfire start to walk towards the sliding doors.

"But I don't like Raven." Starfire stopped and turned.

Beast Boy paced across his room waiting for a good period of time to go to Raven's room. _ I have to talk to her, I can't let Robin and Starfire get in the way._

Slowly the green boy reached the girl's room; the doors slid open revealing a sleeping Raven. Beast Boy walked over to her supine form, "Raven," the girl jerked awake feeling someone touch her shoulder. "Shhh… I'm not here to hurt you... I just want to talk to you."

At the sound of Beast Boy's voice, Raven's pulse began to quicken. "Beast Boy…" her voice was heavy as she spoke. _What the hell is wrong with me? _ A warm desire began to boil within her making the young girl want to reach out to the boy in front of her.

The green titan leaned over Raven as she laid still in her bed, "Beast Boy, I … you… I need you… to …" the aching within the girl seemed as if to control her. Raven soon left herself reaching for him, slowly her hand met Beast Boy's cheek. _Why am I doing this? I don't want anything with Beast Boy he's just a friend. A friend that I want to…_ "Beast Boy… I need you to leave... now please." Raven brought her hand to her side and turned away from her team member.

The girl felt his weight leave the bed for a moment, but then return. Raven now left his lean form mold to hers'. "Raven I said that I wanted to talk and I am not leaving till you hear me out."

As if a creature was rising in Raven, she again felt a burning and need grow within her. Telling her to grab the male behind her and have her way with him. However, Raven's beast was soon calmed by Beast Boy's words. "I know that you must be up set with me and what I have done, but you have to understand something."

"Beast Boy, I…I don't think we can talk about this right now." Her breathing thickened.

Closing her eyes, Raven fought the craving to place Beast Boy's fingers, which were at the time running up and down her arm, on her heating core. As if to find some composure, the young gray girl, gripped the sheets. "Beast Boy…please…I can't do this right now." Suddenly, the green titan was being shoved out the door.

Soon at last, Raven's beast was silenced.

Starfire turned around, "You misspoke my friend, and you said you did not great feelings towards Raven."

The teen boy slowly walked over to the alien girl. "No I didn't." Closing in, Robin embraced Starfire about the waist and whispered in her ear, "Star it's only been you I have ever liked." Going in for a kiss, Robin soon felt Starfire pushing him away.

"Don't play me for a fool Robin." With that, the alien girl floated out the living room.

A/N I'm sorry I haven't been writing as much I should but I have been having problems with coming up with a good plot with a lot of twists. So, this is a great opportunity for you readers out there to help with the story. So please review for any comments or suggestion you would like for me to know about. Thx! And Review!


End file.
